


what breaks my heart the most?

by teacheng



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 3 Theory Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacheng/pseuds/teacheng
Summary: The six Hargreeves siblings are back to a 2019 with no apocalypse. But it also has no Umbrella Academy.What part of the future is the most heartbreaking?The discovery of the green cube’s identity might give Vanya her answer, but she doesn’t know if it’s an answer she’s ready to hear. Or not hear.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	what breaks my heart the most?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic with one (or three) of my season 3 theories. Couldn’t resist writing it. I purposely didn’t look for comic book spoilers before writing this, though I’m not sure I’ll be able to resist looking for them before the next season airs.

She wonders what is breaking her heart the most.

Getting back to a future where her father intentionally decided not to adopt her or her siblings after meeting them in the past for a few minutes. A future where another round of unexpected pregnancies happened fifteen years after she and her siblings were born.

Getting back to a future where Ben is alive but doesn’t know how much she and the others have missed him. Doesn’t know that a version of him just died again in her arms.

Getting back to a future without Sissy or Harlan. 

Or, getting back to a future and finding out that she accidentally left some of her gift in Harlan.

That Harlan’s growing power eventually got him on her father’s radar.

Her father, who created a device that removed Harlan’s power from his body. But, not without taking his consciousness, too.

_Harlan is now a floating cube that glows green. Green instead of blue like my own gift._

_What is it like living your life in a metal box? How different is it than living life caged by medication and loneliness?_

_Has he found a way to communicate using sound waves? Does the cube come with a translator or voice box?_

_Is he happy?_

_Is it even possible to be happy in the academy, no matter what it’s called?_

Vanya watches the green glowing cube move closer and closer to her as she sits in the garden where Ben’s monument once stood.

She stands and waits for the cube...for Harlan...to reach her.

She stands up, hands clenching at her sides.

“Hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic! Do you think we already know the green cube? Do you think the Sparrow Academy students are a second generation of powered people? The shadowy figures seemed too young to be the same age as the original siblings. [Again, the comics probably answer these questions, but I’m enjoying the coming-up-with-theories portion of TV show watching before I hit the look-for-spoilers phase.]


End file.
